Cancionero de reacciones
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: Aquí les presento una nueva idea: cada capítulo incluye una canción, la cual describe alguna situación y lo que siente el protagonista del mismo. Todos los capítulos están relacionados con mis actuales fic's de Harry Potter, la saga HHP.
1. Si pruebas una vez

_Si pruebas una vez…_

**(Basado en la canción "Si pruebas una vez (Sin ti me vuelvo loca)", de Ha–Ash)**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo viste por última vez, que al principio no se te ocurrió qué decir cuando lo volviste a encontrar. Ibas caminando de lo más tranquila por los pasillos del Ministerio, orgullosa de lograr posicionarte como una de las mejores Inefables del Departamento de Misterios (aunque nadie sabe exactamente lo que haces), cuando chocaste con una persona al entrar a uno de los ascensores. Por alguna razón, ese cuerpo se te hace familiar, pero dejas ese pensamiento a un lado cuando esa persona te sostiene por un brazo, evitando así que caigas.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita —te dijo la voz grave y seria de un hombre, una voz que, al igual que el cuerpo, consideras familiar —Debí fijarme por dónde andaba.

Alzaste la vista y estabas a punto de corresponder a la disculpa con una propia cuando te quedaste muda. Frente a ti hallaste un rostro que conocías, pero no te fijaste en lo que todo mundo se afanaba en ver en él, sino en sus ojos. Unos ojos verdes y profundos, medio ocultos tras unos anteojos redondos, que brillaban con una nostalgia lejana.

—¿Harry? —fue lo único que se te ocurrió musitar.

Sí, sólo se te ocurrió musitar su nombre, porque tu mente se quedó en blanco. Sí, era uno de tus mejores amigos, al que no veías desde al menos cuatro o cinco años, y ahora de repente estaba a tu lado. Lo que te hace recordar que tu amigo siempre tenía la mente tan metida en sus problemas, que era incapaz de ver más allá de lo que en el momento requería.

_Y si tu notas que he cambiado_

_Ahora no es casualidad_

_No soy la misma, me cuesta confesar…_

_Es que hace tiempo que ya no te veo igual_

_Me empiezo a enamorar_

—¡Hermione! —exclamó él al reconocerte, lo que te sobresaltó ligeramente. Nunca creíste que te reconociera, pues habías cambiado notoriamente desde la última vez que se habían visto —¡Me alegra mucho verte!

Te enderezó jalándote suavemente de tu brazo, que aún sujetaba, y te dio un abrazo.

—A… a mí también me alegra, Harry —fue lo siguiente que tu cerebro pudo ordenarle a tu boca que dijera. Seguías un tanto paralizada —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Trabajo aquí —tu amigo presionó un botón en uno de los laterales internos de la puerta del ascensor y éste cerró sus puertas, comenzando a subir —¿No te lo conté?

Negaste con la cabeza. Claro que no te lo había contado, porque de haberlo hecho, lo recordarías. De hecho, súbitamente tuviste deseos de reclamarle su silencio, el porqué no te escribió en todos esos años, pero te quedaste callada. Y seguiste negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, creo que no tuve tiempo —se disculpó él al instante —Terminé la carrera apenas hace tres años y desde entonces no hemos parado.

—¿"Hemos"?

—Sí, sí, supongo que el distraído de Ron no te lo contó tampoco. Trabajamos juntos.

Y cuando dijo eso, te quedaste con la boca abierta… en sentido figurado, claro, no eras tan obvia en demostrar tus emociones. Porque sí sabías en dónde trabajaba Ron, él mismo te lo había contado hacía años: en el Cuartel General de Aurores. Así que todo ese tiempo había estado junto a Harry y no te lo dijo. Te preguntaste porqué.

—¿Hermione¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Harry.

Pero negaste con la cabeza de nueva cuenta e intentaste sonreírle. No tenía caso quejarse por lo que ya había pasado, ahora podías ver hacia el presente. Y hacia el porvenir.

—Supongo que podré verte un día de éstos —te atreviste a decir, justo en el momento en que el ascensor se detenía en donde se encontraba el Cuartel General de Aurores. Las puertas se abrieron poco a poco —Hace mucho que no sé de ti¿sabes?

Harry te miró por un largo segundo, como si meditara la respuesta, para luego sonreír de una forma que te pareció encantadora.

—¿Porqué no? —dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír, y salió del ascensor, agitando una mano en señal de despedida —Te llamaré por teléfono en la semana.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo teléfono?

Pero él no se molestó en contestarte, sino que sonrió aún más y se perdió de vista.

&&&

Y aquí estás ahora, recordando el encuentro (el cual sucedió hace dos días) y pensando si no estarás ilusionándote demasiado. Quizá, sólo quizá, Harry estaba feliz por verte después de tantos años… porque sintió el mismo sobresalto en el corazón que sentiste tú al verlo. Pero no puedes darte la libertad de fantasear de esa forma. Que Harry lo mismo que tú al encontrarse ya era mucho pedir.

Y en eso tu teléfono sonó. Casi nunca lo hace, porque los únicos que saben cómo usar el teléfono (al menos que tú conozcas) son tus padres, y ellos ya no te llaman con la misma frecuencia que cuando te mudaste, lo que no quiere decir que no lo hagan de vez en cuando.

—¿Buenos días? —respondes con voz distraída, imaginándote quién podría ser. Y deseando que no sean tus padres para invitarte a visitarlos, porque aunque los quieres, no tienes ganas de salir para nada. Es tu día libre y quieres disfrutarlo.

—Hola, Hermione, buenos días —responde la voz al otro lado de la línea, una voz grave y seria —Te dije que te llamaría.

Y te quedas de piedra, pensando si no habrás realizado un hechizo involuntario. Precisamente estás pensando en él y te llama por teléfono. ¡Vaya, cumplió su palabra!

—¿Harry? —respondes, sin poder ocultar tu sorpresa. Y es que el hecho de que Harry Potter cumpla una promesa al pie de la letra es todo un acontecimiento.

—Sí, soy yo¿porqué te extraña? —responde él.

—Bueno, es que… Creí que tú… Tu trabajo…

No haces más que tartamudear y no te lo explicas. Siempre te has distinguido por mantener la calma, por coordinar tus ideas, y ahora… ¿Sonará muy ridículo si dejaras de decir incoherencias y mejor soltaras lo que estás pensando¿Lo que estás deseando?

_Antes te tuve a mi lado_

_Como el amigo siempre fiel_

_Y ahora que no estás aquí_

_Llamé para decirte por teléfono_

_Te necesito aquí_

Hubieras querido ser tú quien lo llamara y decirle que lo necesitabas a tu lado. Pero no hoy, por supuesto, sino desde que dejaste de verlo, desde que él dejó de tener contacto contigo. Nunca pensaste que realmente querías ser algo más que su amiga… hasta ahora. Hasta ahora que lo escuchas al teléfono emitiendo una sutil risa, la cual es motivada por tus desvaríos, tus balbuceos. Y decides parar de golpe, sacudir la cabeza y hablar con firmeza.

—Lo siento, Harry, lo que quiero decir es que… No pensé que tuvieras tiempo de llamarme, con el trabajo que tienes. Es todo.

La risa de Harry para poco a poco, hasta que se convierte en un leve suspiro.

—Si, comprendo —comenta con seriedad —Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que salir a una misión en media hora, pero necesito saber si podríamos vernos en una semana. Tendré dos días libres entonces.

Asientes sin poder pronunciar palabra, hasta que caes en la cuenta de que Harry no puede verte y te apresuras a contestar verbalmente.

—Por supuesto. El viernes es mi día libre.

—Excelente. Me apareceré cerca de tu casa a las ocho de la noche. Hasta entonces.

Y te cuelga, sin dejarte preguntarle cómo es que conoce tu dirección.

&&&

Una semana transcurre a saltos si una espera algo con impaciencia y anhelo. Y así esperas tú el próximo viernes, haciendo tu trabajo lo mejor que puedes, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué esperar de la reunión con Harry. Y tampoco sabes qué esperar de ti misma, porque la impaciencia es tanta y has estado separados tantos años, que a ratos te preguntas si deberías dejar tus escrúpulos a un lado e ir a buscarlo. Pero no lo haces. Eso no va contigo. Pero aún así…

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti_

_Me vuelvo loca_

_A ciegas, sin pensar, te dejé marchar…_

_Y si tú quieres,_

_Si lo quieres, _

_Lo podemos intentar_

_Si pruebas una vez_

_Te puedo enamorar_

Esta vez será diferente, te lo prometes solemnemente. La última vez que lo viste, antes de separarse por tanto tiempo, tuviste que guardarte tus sentimientos porque él aún tenía el corazón herido, lo recuerdas. Aquella chica, Cho Chang, fue su primer amor y contra eso no podías competir tú, quien solamente eras su mejor amiga. Ni soñarlo. Así que por tu bien, al principio tomaste como buena idea que se fuera, porque tal vez eso era lo mejor para ambos: él se recuperaría y tú tal vez olvidarías el sentimiento que te embargaba cada vez que lo veías. Pero ahora comprendes que todo fue en balde y que por más que lo intentaste, todavía sientes una sacudida en el pecho cuando piensas en él, en su cabello azabache que no se deja peinar, en sus ojos verdes que te han mostrado todos sus brillos, en su rostro que presumes ante ti misma conocer de memoria… No en su cicatriz y en lo que significa, por lo que te preguntas si no serás la única bruja en el planeta que nunca se fija en su cicatriz como lo hace el resto de la gente.

Y llega el viernes, que para tu total sorpresa, es catorce de febrero. Vaya, día de San Valentín. Se supone que es el día de los Enamorados, pero también el día de la Amistad. Le llamas a Ron a temprana hora para desearle feliz día, sabiendo que últimamente se ha interesado notablemente por todo lo relacionado con muggles (de tal palo, tal astilla) y te contesta con prisa, diciendo algo de que te agradece la llamada y que no puede hablar mucho porque tiene una cita con Luna. Luna… ese nombre se te hace conocido y pronto lo relacionas con una cara, una forma de ser y un sin fin de cosas más, entre ellas un apellido, Lovegood. Así que Ron saldrá con Luna Lovegood¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Él siempre juró que esa Ravenclaw rubia y con aire inconfundible de chiflada era eso, una chiflada.

Y dejas eso de lado, porque tienes que prepararlo todo. Arreglas el ligero desorden de tu pequeña casa, que para ti es común, sólo por darle un aspecto más presentable. Te arreglas tú lo mejor posible, con un conjunto de falda y blusa color rojo que por cierto, es tu favorito y sólo usas en ocasiones especiales. Te pones a preparar una cena sencilla, agradeciendo profundamente a tu madre que te haya enseñado a cocinar a la usanza muggle, porque la cocina mágica no es tu fuerte. Y justo cuando sacas una tarta de fresa del horno, suena el timbre de la puerta principal. Quitándote el delantal que cubre tu atuendo para evitar mancharlo, lo arrojas a una silla y te apresuras a abrir.

Ahí está, y lo observas con todo el detenimiento posible, aunque discretamente. Luce bastante bien con el pantalón y el saco marrones combinados con una camisa blanca. Su cabello, percibes, no está tan desordenado como de costumbre, y sus ojos verdes te miran como si encontraran algo inusual en ti.

—Hola —saluda, sonriendo a medias —Lamento la demora.

—Llegas a tiempo —rebates al instante y le permites la entrada. Te percatas de que lleva algo en la mano —¿Y eso?

Harry se mira la mano ocupada y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, con lo que no puede evitar desordenarse el cabello hasta dejarlo como normalmente se lo ves.

—Lo traje para la cena —te extiende lo que carga: una botella de vino tinto —Espero que no te importe…

—Para nada —aseguras y llevas el vino a la cocina, para regresar cinco segundos después a donde dejaste a tu invitado y descubrir que ahora está en la sala, de pie y mirando respetuosamente los retratos que cuelgan en las paredes.

—No se mueven —observa, refiriéndose a las fotografías.

—Son copias muggles —le explicas, surgiendo en ti, por un momento, la Hermione Granger de antaño, la sabelotodo —Alteradas de tal forma que si un muggle las ve, no halle ninguna cosa rara. Viviendo en un área muggle de la ciudad…

Harry asiente lentamente, como queriendo decirte que comprende de lo que hablas, pero que no quiere oír de ti una cátedra. Tú te reprendes en silencio y mejor le indicas con una seña que pase a la mesa. Él lo hace y mientras le sirves, te pregunta qué ha sido de ti.

—Soy Inefable —le respondes con una nota de orgullo y molestia en la voz —Secreto absoluto. No es que no me guste el trabajo que hago, de hecho me encanta, pero es ridículo que no pueda decirle a nadie nada de lo que hago.

—Se parece mucho a cuando realizo una misión —te dice Harry justo cuando te sientas a la mesa, frente a él.

No lo crees del todo. Harry acaba de comparar su trabajo con el tuyo. Cree que de alguna forma, tú y él se parecen de alguna forma.

—¿Y tú qué tanto haces? —inquieres, pero sabes que probablemente no obtendrás respuesta. Tea apresuras a aparentar calma y abrir la botella de vino que él llevó. Necesitas un sorbo y lo necesitas antes de cometer alguna otra tontería.

—Bueno, es interesante a su modo —reconoce Harry, saboreando tu comida como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Eso te hace feliz y le llenas la copa con lentitud —Una vez Ron y yo tuvimos que ir a Nottingham a investigar a un contrabandista de piel de dragón, así que nos disfrazamos de pordioseros para acercarnos al tipo. Yo no tuve más que vestir la ropa andrajosa que me dieron en el cuartel, ensuciarme un poco y cubrirme la cicatriz, pero Ron se fue a los extremos: se cortó el cabello él mismo, todo disparejo, los andrajos que le dieron en el cuartel los revolcó en el lodo y luego se llenó de hollín la cara. Así se quedó los cinco días que duró la misión y debo confesarte que me daban ganas de lanzarlo al Támesis en cuanto regresamos a Londres. Apestaba.

Te ríes, tanto por imaginarte a Ron en semejante facha como por la forma en que Harry te lo contó. Animado, sonriente, despreocupado… como él mismo nunca se imaginó vivir cuando estaba en el colegio. Y mientras la cena prosigue y Harry te sigue haciendo reír de esa manera, deseas con todo el corazón que ahora que se han reencontrado, no vuelvan a separarse jamás.

&&&

Han pasado al menos dos años desde que Harry y tú se reencontraron y se han seguido viendo desde entonces. Han cenado juntos, han paseado juntos, han compartido muchas cosas y lo agradeces infinitamente. Él te trata como nunca hubieras creído posible, como si fueras lo más importante en su vida, y de hecho, eso eres para él. Te lo ha demostrado de varias formas posibles y hace un año exactamente te lo confesó, cuando hacían un recorrido nocturno a orillas del Támesis.

—Hace tiempo que debí decirte esto, Hermione, pero no sabía cómo —comenzó, y por su mirada supiste que era algo importante para él, algo muy importante —Me alejé para ver si cambiaba, pero no fue así. Así que pensé que era la señal de que era sincero.

—¿Qué cosa? —te atreviste a inquirir, porque no sabías qué era lo que iba a decirte.

—Mi amor —soltó sorpresivamente y te miró directo a los ojos con tal intensidad, que te quedaste quieta, escuchando esas palabras que llegaron al fondo de tu corazón —Hermione, te amo. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Tú no te dabas cuenta y no podía obligarte a amarme, así que creí que te olvidaría estando lejos. Pero me equivoqué.

Y fue entonces que inclinó la cabeza con suavidad y te besó por primera vez. Fue justo como lo habías soñado, sentiste justo lo que habías imaginado y te pareció justo lo que debía ser. Pero lo que no fue nada justo fue lo que pasó a continuación: se separaron y él estaba llorando. ¡No, por favor! Nunca en tu vida habías querido que llorara por ti y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Te sentiste muy mal.

_Nunca vi cuanto me amabas_

_Nunca te supe valorar_

_Ahora es mi turno de luchar por ti _

_Regresa de una vez_

_Te necesito aquí_

—Perdona mi atrevimiento —se disculpó él y se desapareció aprovechando que no había muggles a la vista, dejándote totalmente confundida.

Pero no del todo. Sabías lo que eso significaba, lo que podías ganar o perder dependiendo de lo que pasara a continuación y tomaste una rápida decisión. Fuiste a buscarlo, sabiendo dónde podía estar porque para entonces, lo conocías mejor que Ron. Te apareciste en un departamento sencillo y decorado en tonos neutros, sorprendentemente ordenado. Aunque a ti no te parecía nada sorprendente, puesto que ya habías estado ahí. Y tal como previste, una puerta a tu derecha se abrió y Harry apareció. Se sorprendió de verte ahí, pero aún más cuando captó tu mirada, sincera y cargada de emoción, y te oyó decir.

—Yo también te amo, Harry, desde hace mucho tiempo. Y ya no puedo estar sin ti.

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti_

_Me vuelvo loca_

_A ciegas, sin pensar, te dejé marchar…_

_Y si tú quieres,_

_Si lo quieres, _

_Lo podemos intentar_

_Si pruebas una vez…_

_Te puedo enamorar_

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti_

_Me vuelvo loca_

_A ciegas, sin pensar, te dejé marchar…_

_Y si tú quieres,_

_Si lo quieres, _

_Lo podemos intentar_

_Si pruebas una vez_

_Te puedo enamorar… te puedo enamorar._

Y fue entonces cuando se abrazaron con fuerza y él te volvió a besar. Pero esa vez fue diferente, porque participaste en el beso con todo tu ser. Y cuando se separaron únicamente vieron amor en la mirada del otro, deseando seguir viendo lo mismo el resto de sus vidas.

Y eso te lleva a preguntarte para qué te habrá citado Harry en ese restaurante muggle tan caro en el centro de Londres precisamente hoy, otro día de San Valentín, si no es para celebrar contigo esa fecha tan especial del calendario. Te arreglas lo mejor posible con un vestido rojo discreto y a la vez elegante, te recoges el cabello en un elegante chongo, te colocas los aretes y el dije en forma de corazones que te regaló la Navidad pasada y sonríes, pensando que Harry es el mejor hombre de quien pudiste enamorarte. Tomas tu bolso rojo, consultas tu reloj de pulsera y sales de tu casa, pensando en las razones que llevaron al catorce de febrero a ser el único día de los Enamorados del año. Aunque para ti, desde que lo volviste a ver, todos los días han sido San Valentín.

Porque eso es lo que Harry Potter te ha hecho sentir, Hermione Granger.

&&&

_Hola, gente, aquí Bell dándoles lata con un nuevo concepto. Si se preguntan qué pasó en este primer episodio (no puedo llamarlo capi, porque en sí, no lo es), solamente lo edité, porque por un error mío, la última línea de la historia quedó al final de mi comentario¡no pude creerlo cuando me di cuenta! Sé que a nadie le importa eso, pero a mí sí, puesto que procuro presentarles las historias de la forma más correcta posible (que el sistema se coma signos, es otra historia). Por otra parte, quisiera su opinión tanto de éste como del siguiente episodio, que espero que les guste: es la perspectiva de Harry de esta misma situación. Así que sin más por el momento, me despido. Cuídense, vivan la vida y nos leemos pronto._


	2. Mi Don

**Mi _Don._**

**(Basado en la canción "Don", de Miranda!)**

No sabes en lo que estás a punto de meterte y la verdad, te sientes como un verdadero tonto estando allí sentado con una hora de anticipación, pues sientes las miradas de varios de los presentes clavadas en ti. Y es que no es para menos, puesto que no has dejado de mirarte las manos, en las que sostienes un objeto pequeño y brillante al que miras fijamente, sin ponerle atención a nada más. Un joven de uniforme negro con camisa blanca y corbata de moño del mismo color, sosteniendo una libreta y un bolígrafo, se te acerca y te pregunta con amabilidad y extrañeza si deseas algo.

—Agua, por favor —le respondes distraídamente —Un vaso grande.

El joven se retira mirándote como lo hacen los demás, o sea, como si estuvieras completamente loco, y no lo culpas. Sigues contemplando el objeto en tus manos y te preguntas cómo es que decidiste a dar ese paso.

Quizá fue cuando la volviste a ver, luego de tantos años de vivir únicamente en el trabajo y cuando creíste que si la volvías a encontrar, ya no sentirías esa sacudida en el pecho que te provocaba su sola presencia. Pero te equivocaste rotundamente.

_Quiero saber qué me pasa_

_Te pregunto que me pasa y no sabés_

_Qué contestarme_

_Porque claro,_

_De seguro que mareé_

Estás casi seguro que cuando volvieron a encontrarse en ese ascensor del Ministerio, luego de que te disculpaste con ella sin saber todavía quién era, Hermione no supo qué decir. Por un momento creíste que iba a reclamarte todo ese tiempo que no le escribiste y que no te comunicaste con ella, pero no lo hizo. A cambio, lo único que dijo fue tu nombre, de forma tan asombrada que reconociste su voz enseguida. Era el mismo tono que usaba cuando pasaba algo que la sorprendía de manera extraña y fascinante.

Y te alegraste sinceramente de verla, porque como comprobaste en escasos segundos, tu fuerza de voluntad todos esos años no había bastado para olvidarla. La abrazaste y deseaste no tener que soltarla, pero como la sentiste totalmente turbada por el encuentro, procuraste no retenerla mucho. Se pusieron a conversar y así le dijiste que eras auror, al igual que su mejor amigo Ron, y bastaba ver que ella se quedaba con la boca abierta ante la noticia de tu profesión para que constataras que tu pelirrojo amigo no había roto su palabra. Le pediste que no le dijera a Hermione dónde estabas y qué hacías para que ella no te buscara, porque sentías que si la volvías a ver, la seguirías queriendo igual.

—Es algo ridículo —te dijo Ron entonces, cuando le pediste el favor, con cara de saber que tenía la razón —Pero en fin, es cosa tuya.

Y sí, era cosa tuya, por eso cuando Hermione dijo que podía verte un día de ésos, no pudiste negarte y le dijiste sonriente que la llamarías por teléfono. Pero en cuanto ella te preguntó cómo sabías que tenía teléfono sólo le sonreíste y la dejaste, sin responderle. Ya en tu escritorio, te diste de topes contra el mismo. Claro que sabías que tenía teléfono, y no solamente eso, sino que también sabías dónde vivía. Durante esos años lo averiguaste a través de Ron, quien te decía que la visitaras, pero nunca te decidiste.

_Con mis idas y vueltas_

_Te cansé con mi cámara lenta_

_Y aunque trato_

_Nunca puedo_

_Apurar mi decisión_

Y dos días después de encontrártela, te decidiste a llamarla. Te reíste un poco al oírla tartamudear al teléfono, pues nunca lo creíste posible en ella, ya que la conocías porque siempre mantenía la calma y coordinaba sus ideas. No tenías mucho tiempo, tenías una misión urgente, así que lo único que le preguntaste es si podías verla en una semana. Ella dijo que sí, que el viernes era su día libre y aceptó que te aparecieras cerca de tu casa como a las ocho de la noche. Y luego de quedar así, le colgaste bruscamente, porque habías metido la pata de nuevo. ¡Le habías dado a entender que sabías dónde vivía! Sí que eras idiota. Se pondría a sospechar que no habías querido visitarla años atrás por alguna razón y creías que no resistirías mucho y le confesarías lo que sentías.

Aquel viernes estabas solo, pues en cuanto llegaste a casa de Ron a pedirle un consejo sobre cómo comportarte con ella (lo cual no era del todo increíble si se consideraba que tu amigo tenía más citas en un mes que tú en un año) y lo hallaste colgando el teléfono muggle de su departamento, abrochándose una camisa azul claro a toda prisa y saliendo del lugar a toda carrera alegando algo de una cita con Luna. De inmediato recordaste que la única Luna a la que Ron conocía era Luna Lovegood, lo que te hizo soltar una carcajada. Sí, tal vez Luna era perfecta para Ron. Ambos estaban igual de chiflados. Aunque tu pelirrojo amigo nunca admitirá que está chiflado, claro, pero lo está.

Así las cosas, llegaste a casa de ella listo para cenar, la admiraste pensando que se veía estupenda con esa ropa roja, le pediste disculpas por la demora y le ofreciste una botella de vino. Y deseas que ella capte que tu mirada dice algo más que un cumplido.

_En el preciso momento_

_En que todo va cambiando para mí_

_En ese instante_

_Te aseguro_

_Que alguna señal te di_

Ella se va a llevar la botella a la cocina y tu te fuiste a admirar su sala, sus fotografías que colgaban de las paredes. Ahí hay algunas donde apareces tú, pero las que más llaman tu atención son las de tu amiga con un joven de cabello oscuro, nariz ganchuda y cejas pobladas. Viktor Krum, un búlgaro al que llegaste a conocer en persona y de quien Hermione se hizo muy amiga. Cuando ella volvió y te encontró allí, señalaste la fotografía de Krum haciendo un comentario de que no se movía, y ella ni se fijó en que parecías un poco celoso. Simplemente te explicó porqué la foto no se movía y tú lo dejaste así.

_Pero no me escuchaste_

_Tal vez sin intención de tu parte_

_Puede ser un poco débil_

_El sonido de mi voz_

En la cena, ella te pregunta por tu trabajo y hablándole del mismo, te agradó hacerla reír. Ella no podía contar mucho de su trabajo, así que tú le contaste algunas cosas. Estaba encantada. Haciéndola reír, te sentías de una forma extraña, como si por fin vivieras sin la presión de ser… de ser quien eras. Y deseaste seguir haciéndola reír mucho más tiempo, porque no tenías intenciones de separarte de ella ahora que la habías reencontrado.

&&&

Y a partir de ese día, recuerdas, trataste de hacerle ver por todos los medios posibles que era importante para ti, muy importante. Se lo confesaste exactamente hace un año, en otro día de San Valentín, cuando por primera vez descubriste que sin ella a tu lado, ningún día de tu vida tenía sentido.

_¡Oh! Una mañana te veré llegar…_

_y descubriré que yo_

_solo ya no estoy mejor_

_¡Y…! Te pediré que me acompañes_

_A dónde en verdad no sé_

_Dime que sí, miénteme._

Creías que ella nunca te correspondería cuando le dijiste que la amabas, así que se lo demostraste. La besaste y eso fue lo más maravilloso que has experimentado jamás, porque fue el primer beso que le diste. Pero cuando viste que ella se mantenía un tanto fría, no pudiste evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, te disculpaste y la dejaste. Regresaste a casa y te reprochaste una y otra vez por haberte atrevido a tanto. Ahora sí, era definitivo, la dejarías en paz y volverías a ser simplemente su amigo. No querías herirla por nada del mundo. Pero con lo que nunca contaste fue con que ella fuera a buscarte y que con sólo decirte que también te amaba, eliminaba toda tu tristeza y te impulsaba a abrazarla y besarla otra vez. Y esta vez fue diferente, porque ella te dio lo mismo que tú le dabas y al mirarse, únicamente había amor en sus ojos, como esperaba que hubiera en los tuyos para ella.

_Podría ser que al final_

_Rompiste el cristal en mí_

_Podría pasar_

_Que me hagas hablar_

_Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal_

Y desde entonces, has procurado que ella no se arrepienta de amarte. La has amado tanto como puedes y ella a ti también, con lo cual eres muy feliz. Lo que te lleva a recordar lo que haces en ese restaurante muggle tan caro en el centro de Londres, vestido tan elegantemente con un traje color verde botella, y todavía sosteniendo aquel objeto pequeño y brillante en las manos. El vaso de agua que te llevaron se acabó hace tiempo, pero no pides otro porque casi es hora de que ella llegue. Por eso aprovechas ese tiempo extra en preguntarte porqué no hiciste aquello antes y te respondes a ti mismo que porque tratabas de conocerte a ti mismo. Pero no lo lograste hasta que volviste a verla.

_Siento que debo encontrarte_

_Y sin embargo, paso el tiempo yéndome_

_Hacia mí mismo_

_A mi centro_

_Que jamás encontraré_

Y piensas que si no hubieran estado separados tanto tiempo, hubieras sido feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione habría estado enamorada de ti y no lo habías notado? Y romper todo contacto con ella no fue precisamente lo justo.

_Yo quisiera tenerte_

_Y tratarte de modo decente_

_Pero ves que_

_Ya no puedo_

_Despegar de mi papel_

Ahora era diferente y quieres guardar la calma mientras esperas. Pero desde que dejaste de recordar lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, te sientes inquieto. Es así como te recuerdas que ella es la que sin quererlo, con un simple roce te hace sentir mejor.

_Deberé tranquilizarme_

_Y jugar al juego que me proponés_

_Bajo la guardia_

_Te recibo_

_Y me abrigo en tu piel_

¡Y vaya que tienes motivos para querer sentirte bien! Durante mucho tiempo fuiste una persona con una carga muy pesada y ahora, que todo está en paz, cargas con algo más alegre pero más fastidioso: la fama. Y la fama, aunque en ciertos casos es un beneficio, otras veces quisieras no poseerla.

_El destino me ha dado_

_Corazones desequilibrados_

_Tu palabra_

_Me nivela_

_Y detiene mi caer_

Y es cuando recuerdas que Hermione siempre sabe qué decirte para hacerte sentir bien, siempre ha sido así, desde que puedes recordar. Sólo que no te dabas cuenta.

Pero dejas eso de lado en el acto. Miras por enésima vez a la entrada del restaurante y con el corazón acelerado, guardas el objeto pequeño y brillante en un bolsillo, porque acabas de distinguirla, a la más hermosa de las mujeres, a luz de tu existencia. Por quien serías mejor persona todos los días de tu vida.

_¡Oh! Una mañana te veré llegar…_

_y descubriré que yo_

_solo ya no estoy mejor_

_¡Y…! Te pediré que me acompañes_

_A dónde en verdad no sé_

_Dime que sí, miénteme._

Sí, le pedirás que te acompañe toda la vida. A donde quiera que vayas, con quien quiera que estés, quieres que ella esté presente en todas las formas posibles. Suena cursi incluso para ti, pero no puedes evitar pensar así mientras la admiras con ese vestido rojo, con el castaño cabello recogido elegantemente y aquel juego de alhajas que le regalaste en Navidad, que tiene corazones. Es como si presintiera lo que vas a decirle, pero justo ahora, que está ya a unos pasos de ti, te quedas sin decir palabra. Como congelado.

_Podría ser que al final_

_Rompiste el cristal en mí_

_Podría pasar_

_Que me hagas hablar_

_Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal_

_Es un solo… ¡Es la guitarra de Lolo!_

Una guitarra toca una delicada melodía de fondo en el restaurante y eso te vuelve repentinamente en la realidad. Por alguna razón, el sonido de las cuerdas, certero y armonioso, te recuerda a ella. Y es así como le sonríes, te pones de pie y la abrazas.

—Feliz San Valentín, Hermione —le dices.

—Feliz San Valentín, Harry —te contesta, y su sonrisa te llega al corazón.

Te apresuras a retirarle la silla como todo un caballero y en cuanto se sienta, lo haces tú también. La miras con nerviosismo, ella te regresa una mirada intrigada, que indica que quiere saber qué te propones y sin esperar más, sacas el objeto pequeño y brillante que tuviste entre tus dedos casi toda la hora anterior y se lo extiendes sin más ceremonia.

_Podría ser que al final_

_Rompiste el cristal en mí…_

_Abriste mi piel que estaba tan mal_

_Quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar_

_Quizá eres tú quien me hará regresar_

_Y tú ya te sabes la forma mejor_

_Y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal._

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —le preguntas.

No sabes cómo va a reaccionar o si va a aceptar. Pero definitivamente no esperas que ella, cuando casi alcanzaba el objeto que le tendías, se desplomara al suelo, desmayada.

Te asustas bastante y tú y el joven que te llevó tu vaso de agua de inmediato la auxilian. Aunque no fuera al caso, admites que incluso así, luce hermosa. Por fin logran reanimarla y le agradeces al joven apuradamente, pues quieres escuchar un susurro que sale de su suave boca.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —le preguntas, pues tienes la impresión de que se dirige a ti.

—Sí —dijo Hermione con voz un poco más alta.

—¿Qué? —te sorprendes tanto que por poco y la dejas caer, pero muy a tiempo recuerdas que es el amor de tu vida y la ayudas a ponerse de pie.

Ella, por toda respuesta, toma el objeto que le habías tendido minutos antes de la mesa y mostrándotelo, repite una y otra vez.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí —y asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, entregándote el objeto en la mano antes de echarte los brazos al cuello.

Enseguida, tomas el objeto y lo sostienes adecuadamente.

—Pues desde hoy serás mi prometida, Hermione —declaras, radiante.

El objeto pequeño y brillante no era otra cosa que un anillo de oro, con un diamante deslumbrante y cristalino, tan cristalino como los ojos de Hermione en ese momento, observándote mientras deslizas el anillo por su anular izquierdo, escuchándote decir cómo quieres que sean las cosas, dónde quieres que sean y varios detalles más… pero siempre dejando bien claro que quieres que ella participe en todo eso.

Porque sabes perfectamente que Hermione Granger es tu mundo, Harry Potter. Lo es desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre lo será.

&&&

_Hola a todos, aquí Bell Potter reportándose. Como prometí, la perspectiva de Harry de la misma situación que en el anterior... Es que no puedo llamarlo capítulo, porque en sí no lo es. Digamos que les muestro cómo vivió cada uno ese momento. Como dije en "Si pruebas una vez...", estos episodios están ligados con mi saga, "HHP", así que ojalá alguien me tome la palabra y la lea. Siempre es agradable tener nuevos(as) lectores(as). Cuídense mucho, disfruten la vida y nos leemos pronto._


	3. En mi lado del sofá

**_

* * *

_**

Dedicado a Mony, que desde no sé cuándo le prometí un fic por una apuesta que hicimos por MSN. Como adoras a Remus, Mony, fíjate cuando mencionan un nombre como el tuyo. Nos leemos.

* * *

**Y ahí me encontrarás, **_**En mi lado del sofá**_

**(Basado en la canción "En mi lado del sofá", de La Oreja de Van Gogh)**

¿Cómo explicar todo lo que has tenido que pasar? No lo sabes. ¿Cómo explicar todo lo que has tenido que esperar? Tampoco lo sabes. ¿Cómo explicar lo que ha ocurrido mientras te llegaba la felicidad? Eso sí que sabes hacerlo.

Todo comenzó en tus tiempos de estudiante. Sabías que no eras como los demás¿pero qué importaba? Las personas que realmente apreciabas te aceptaban tal cual eras, sin restricciones. Lily, la enérgica pero a la vez comprensiva Lily Evans, a la que también hacían a un lado por ser lo que algunos maleducados sin cerebro llamaban _sangre sucia_… Ella solía ser quien te animaba a hablar para defenderte.

Y quedaba Magnolia, la efusiva y al mismo tiempo rebelde Magnolia Ferguson, que no dudaba en enarbolar la varita para defender a sus allegados en cuanto eran ofendidos… Ella ponía el humor y las agallas en tu manera de llevar las cosas.

Pero claro, no hay ambiente escolar completo en un colegio mixto (y menos el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería) sin chicos¡y qué chicos! Había para todos los gustos, pero tus amigas y tú eran rondadas por unos chicos en particular, unos que muchas querían para sí, pero que no podían conseguir.

—Déjanoslo a nosotras, querida —te había dicho un día Magnolia con rotundidad, luego de una peliaguda clase de Transformaciones donde por andar de loca riéndose del enésimo rechazo de Lily hacia una cita pedida por… un muchacho más que insistente casi falla con el cometido de aparecer un perrito —Sí, no pongas esa cara, Heather —te rogó, haciendo una mueca —Si nuestro lirio aquí presente dejara de mirar al bombón que ha vuelto a rechazar…

—Magnolia Alba (1) Ferguson¿quieres una maldición gratuita? —inquirió de repente Lily, desviando la vista de donde la tenía, con las mejillas encendidas y el ceño fruncido.

Magnolia se encogió de hombros y siguió hablándote, ignorando por completo a su otra amiga.

—Mira, es simple —explicó con un brillo de sagacidad en sus ojos violetas, que le daban un aire erudito y misterioso junto con su cabello rubio, su tez clara y sus anteojos ovalados —Si Lily confiesa de una vez que toda esa labor de Potter ha servido de algo…

—¿Quieres la maldición ahora, Magnolia, o hacemos una cita? —amenazó Lily.

Magnolia volvió a ignorarla.

—… Yo aceptaré sacrificarme con esto —y acto seguido, mostró un trozo de pergamino perfectamente doblado, que en una cara mostraba una caligrafía estilizada pero bastante revuelta.

Lily, con la rapidez que solamente mostraba en clase al contestar a los profesores, tomó el pergamino, lo desdobló y leyó su contenido (que no era mucho), para luego soltar a voz en cuello.

—¿Esto te lo ha mandado Black?

Varias personas que circulaban por ahí, incluyendo a dos de los nombrados, giraron la cabeza hacia el trío, que era bien conocido por ser de excelente reputación y reacciones algo… impredecibles.

—Ajá, nada del otro mundo. Para mí una cena en La Cucharilla Dorada será poca cosa.

Tú sabías perfectamente porqué Magnolia no parecía nada impresionada de que Sirius Black, uno de los chicos más apuestos y solicitados del colegio, la hubiera invitado a cenar al restaurante más famoso y lujoso del mundo mágico: ella era de una familia mágica muy importante de Escocia, así que el dinero le sobraba. Prueba de ello eran los suntuosos regalos que la rubia siempre les hacía en ocasiones especiales… y cuando a ella se le daba la gana.

—¿Pero aceptar salir con Black? —replicó Lily, totalmente atónita, quitándose de la frente un rojo mechón que le cubría uno de sus ojos, de color verde esmeralda —Ni que estuvieras loca.

—No lo estoy —aclaró Magnolia serenamente, sonriendo ante los chicos que la seguían con la mirada a donde quiera que iba —Pero se ha estado portando bien y prometí que si lo hacía, le daría una oportunidad. Y como sabes, nunca dejo de cumplir mi palabra.

Lily siguió refunfuñando por lo bajo, pero tú te reíste. Sí, era cierto que Magnolia no dejaba una promesa sin cumplir, pero como Lily, creíste que eso no aplicaba para el bromista y altivo Sirius Black.

—¿He oído bien, mi flor de las cepas altas? —soltó de pronto una voz masculina, entre burlona y ansiosa, atrás de ti y tus amigas —¿Vendrás conmigo a La Cucharilla Dorada?

—En cuando Lily salga con nuestro buscador estrella, Black —prometió Magnolia con total seriedad, dirigiéndose al chico alto, de brillante cabello negro y ojos claros que la había cuestionado.

Tú que la conoces bien, sabías que cuando la rubia decía las cosas en ese tono, no había broma de por medio. Y Black, increíblemente, pareció saberlo también.

—Me haces sumamente feliz al decir eso —aseguró el chico, sonriendo con sencillez.

Admítelo, en aquel entonces, Sirius Black y la sencillez no se llevaban bien. Es más, parecían cosas de lo más opuestas. Sin embargo, al contemplar cómo Black le hacía una reverencia a Magnolia, dejándola pasar hacia su siguiente clase, te preguntaste si acaso el muchacho había estado, como tú, esperando una ocasión para demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Tú qué dices, pelirroja? —inquirió de repente un joven un poco más bajo que Black, de cabello negro azabache completamente despeinado y ojos castaños tras unos anteojos redondos. Sonreía con una pizca de arrogancia, pero también de súplica —¿Cuándo aceptarás salir conmigo?

—Cuando llegues a volar sin una escoba, Potter —espetó Lily de mal talante.

—¡A tus órdenes, Evans! —le gritó Potter con entusiasmo al verla marchar.

—No creo que consigas eso pronto¿sabías? —le dijiste en ese instante, aprovechando que Lily había alcanzado a Magnolia y ambas comenzaban a discutir —James Potter, deberías fijarte en alguien más.

El aludido te dedicó una sonrisa.

—Nunca digas nunca —te aconsejó, para luego echar a andar por el pasillo —Chicos, tenemos mucho qué planear. Andando

—Una de tus trastadas, Potter, y te quitaré más puntos de los que puedas recuperar en toda la temporada de quidditch —le advertiste antes que diera más de cinco pasos.

James soltó una carcajada que fue coreada por Sirius, su amigo del alma, y ese gordito que siempre te dio desconfianza, Peter Pettigrew, y te encogistes de hombros. Seguiste a tus amigas con un vago pesar en el pecho, como si olvidaras algo, y de repente, al ponerte entre Magnolia y Lily para que dejaran de pelear (porque están empezando a recordarse quién se ponía la ropa de quién sin permiso) notaste saliendo de un aula vacía a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros de tu mismo curso, que trataba de zafarse de una rubia que una y otra vez, lo aprisionaba del cuello para plantarle un beso. Al ver eso, sentiste que algo en tu interior se rompió en mil pedazos, pero enseguida te dijiste que si el chico quería librarse de la tipa, por algo sería. Tus amigas no comprendieron cómo pudiste seguir andando con semejante confianza, con la cara en alto y una vaga sonrisa. Si habías esperado tanto¿qué más te costaba un poco más? Y más cuando él te había dado muestras de que no le eras indiferente, pues cuando charlaban, te sonreía con ternura.

_Te esperare,_

_No importa quien te bese yo te esperaré_

_No importa que me quieras yo te escucharé_

_Si tú me has dado tanto yo te esperaré_

_Y te daré mi vida entera_

—No entiendo a ese Lupin –sentenció Lily de mal talante, refiriéndose al castaño que era constantemente acorralado por la rubia —Las chicas lo asedian, pero no se decide por ninguna¿es eso normal?

—Para nosotras es de lo mejor, quiere decir que Remus Lupin está libre —afirmó Magnolia, con una sonrisa de triunfo —Y Lily, es en serio. Admite de una vez por todas que Potter…

—¡Sigue hablando de Potter, Magnolia, y se me olvidará que eres mi amiga! —canturreó Lily amenazadoramente, blandiendo en ese momento su varita.

—Como quieras. Pero yo acabo de hacer una promesa y tú tienes que actuar para que la cumpla.

—Pues si tanto quieres salir con Black, no la cumplas.

Negaste con la cabeza al tiempo que tus amigas comienzan a pelear otra vez. Sinceramente, ese día ya no te quedaban fuerzas para detenerlas, así que dejaste que compitieran sobre quién de las dos era la más tonta en eso de las promesas y te adelantaste a clases.

Pasaron los días y las cosas no parecían cambiar. Como se acercaba Halloween, el director del colegio, el profesor Dumbledore, dio permiso a los alumnos de ir disfrazados al banquete de ese día al estilo muggle, para que se divirtieran un rato. Todos en el castillo se entusiasmaron con la noticia, planeando sus atuendos con sumo cuidado; sin saberlo, eso sería la excusa para que Lily y Magnolia cumplieran con sus promesas.

Para tener todo listo, te ofreciste a ayudar al diseño de los disfraces, lo que tus amigas agradecieron con todas sus ganas. Siempre tuviste facilidad para los disfraces¿no?

—Prometemos conseguirte uno rojo —dijo Magnolia.

Sonreíste al ver lo bien que te conocía, y pusiste manos a la obra. La semana anterior al banquete, ni tú ni tus amigas durmieron mucho, puesto que deseaban que los disfraces quedaran lo mejor posible. Y una de esas noches, que terminaste de coser una parte del disfraz de Lily particularmente complicada, te decidiste a bajar a la sala común a pasar el rato, pues no tenías sueño. Tus amigas se habían acostado desde hacía una hora y no querías importunarlas.

De nuevo, en la sala común, sentiste como si algo se quebrara en tu interior poco a poco. Remus Lupin estaba abrazado a una chica, esta vez castaña como él (Monique, se llamaba ella), pero no se veía muy contento. Se liberó de su agarre con toda la amabilidad posible, le susurró algunas palabras y Monique, hecha un mar de lágrimas, le espet y corrió hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, casi tropezando contigo.

—¡Hazte a un lado, O'Campbell! —te espetó de mala gana, antes de darte un empujón.

¿Tú qué culpa tenías de su desgraciada vida amorosa? Te encogiste de hombros y terminaste de bajar, encontrando a Lupin donde la chica lo había dejado, no muy consciente de ser observado.

—Ah… Lupin… —llamaste suavemente.

El aludido despertó de su trance, mirándote con algo de sorpresa.

—Lo siento, O'Campbell, no me fijé que estabas aquí —se disculpó, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

Le correspondiste al gesto con un propio, encogiéndote de hombros.

—Vine porque no tenía sueño —mostraste de repente lo que llevabas en una mano, un trozo de tela con una aguja clavada en ella —Quiero terminar algo para mi disfraz y las demás ya están dormidas.

Lupin asintió en señal de comprensión, para luego fruncir el ceño

—¿Porqué tus rizos son tan claros? —inquirió.

Frunciste el ceño, para luego llevarte una mano a la cabeza, tomar la punta de uno de tus innumerables rizos, normalmente castaños, y estirarlo. Al darte cuenta que efectivamente, el rizo era de un castaño muy claro, te concentraste con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el color de tu cabello volvió a la normalidad.

—Interesante —oíste que murmuró Lupin con sincera curiosidad —Metamorfomaga¿cierto?

Asentiste, fuiste a sentarte a un sillón cerca de la chimenea encendida y rápidamente, comenzaste a coser, concentrada en lo que hacías para no verlo a la cara. Ahora entendías que el color de tu cabello casi te delata, por andar pensando en ese chico que literalmente, es la causa de no tener sueño.

—O'Campbell¿de qué se van a disfrazar tus amigas?

—Ah, bueno… —te quedaste pensando un segundo, notando por el rabillo del ojo que Lupin se sentó en una butaca cercana a la tuya —Magnolia irá de dríade, cubierta de hojas y flores por todas partes —reíste —Pero Lily sí que se ha lucido. Va a ir de cisne.

—¿Cisne?

—Sí, cisne. Cuando era pequeña, sus padres la llevaron al teatro a ver "El lago de los cisnes" y quedó encantada. Así que el disfraz parece de bailarina de ballet.

Lupin asintió y se quedó por varios minutos en silencio, mirándote, cosa que no notaste enseguida porque andabas concentrada en tu tarea. Fue hasta que te pinchaste un dedo que te diste cuenta que seguía ahí.

—¿Estás bien? —te preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí, claro, eso me pasa por distraída —respondiste al instante, sonriendo a modo de disculpa —Lupin¿tú no tienes sueño? Según sé, hiciste una ronda antes que yo bajara.

Y es que él, como tú, era prefecto. Cómo consiguió el cargo, siendo amigo de los dos bromistas más entusiastas del colegio… Era un completo misterio.

—Pues sí, hice ronda, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Además, será menos aburrido pasar el insomnio acompañado¿no te parece?

Asentiste, esbozando una sonrisa radiante, y aunque en los siguientes minutos apenas hablaron, estuviste más contenta que en días pasados. En uno de sus lapsos en silencio, terminaste tu pendiente y en son de triunfo, lo extendiste y exclamaste.

—¡Ya está¿Qué te parece, Lupin?

Pero para tu sorpresa, Lupin se había quedado dormido. Te pareció tan tierno gesto que se hubiera quedado a acompañarte que sacaste la varita del bolsillo de tu bata roja, la agitaste y apareció una manta roja que cayó sobre el muchacho, cubriéndolo a la perfección. Te le quedaste viendo un segundo.

—Buenas noches —musitaste con cariño —Y muchas gracias… Remus.

Acto seguido, te fuiste a dormir.

_Te esperare,_

_Te esperare en las sombras siempre allí estaré_

_No importa que tus ojos no me quieran ver_

_No importa quien te abrace yo a ti te amaré_

_Y te daré mi vida entera_

Y en tus sueños solamente estaban tú, Remus Lupin y un montón de momentos felices.

&&&

Aquel Halloween fue uno que no podrías olvidar ni aunque quisieras. Fue bastante movido, porque Lily tuvo que tragarse sus palabras: James Potter apareció revoloteando por el Gran Comedor, disfrazado de redonda y dorada snitch, seguido de cerca por un Sirius Black caracterizado de sátiro (y que renegaba que los hechizos de transformación para conseguirse las patas de macho cabrío y los cuernos eran muy complejos). Remus Lupin, siendo uno de los prefectos encargados de vigilar el banquete, llevaba un atuendo sencillo de ángel, compuesto por una túnica blanca y unas falsas alas emplumadas a su espalda. Peter Pettigrew no tuvo tanta imaginación como sus amigos Potter y Black e iba disfrazado de vaquero muggle, aunque el sombrero que portaba para ello era bastante realista.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a James ir de un lado a otro, antes de aterrizar frente a ella y con una sonrisa, preguntar.

—Ya volé sin escoba, Evans¿quieres salir conmigo?

Estuvo a punto de negarse rotundamente cuando Magnolia, colocada a su lado con un vestido de tonos verdes diversos y adornado con hojas y flores de plástico, aseguró apresuradamente.

—¡Claro que sale contigo! Una promesa es una promesa, Lily —le recordó a su amiga.

—En cuanto pueda, te maldigo —masculló la pelirroja, agitando la varita de plástico rosa del disfraz que portaba, como si con ella pudiera cumplir su amenaza.

Pero Magnolia, ignorándola olímpicamente, se largó a encontrarse con Black, seguramente para darle a conocer que podían salir en cuanto se pusieran de acuerdo.

Eso fue el inicio del fin de las hostilidades, te acuerdas bien. El resto del banquete, luego que la profesora McGonagall regañara a Potter por su exhibicionismo, transcurrió sin novedad, a menos que se cuente como una que observaste de lejos a Lupin, como siempre, y él te dedicó una sonrisa. ¿Porqué? Hasta hace poco no lo sabías, pero era precisamente, por tomarlo en cuenta.

Y entre una cosa y otra, con citas de todo tipo, el curso se pasó volando. Para el final del mismo, Lily Evans lucía en el anular izquierdo una preciosa sortija dorada con una esmeralda engarzada, presumiéndola a todo el mundo, más feliz de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído posible. Y el responsable era precisamente James Potter, aquel joven que durante casi siete años, había dicho desdeñar y aborrecer, pero al que ahora adoraba. Y más porque había cambiado notoriamente su comportamiento por amor a ella.

En cuanto a Magnolia Ferguson, tenía a Black¿quién hubiera dicho que lo suyo resultaría? Luego de un par de incidentes bastante desagradables (relacionados con unas admiradoras terriblemente insistentes del chico), la pareja había logrado seguir unida sin complicaciones. Black, al igual que James, había calmado sus ímpetus en cuanto a bromas y rompimiento de reglas, aunque seguía con un sentido del humor agudísimo, que le encantaba probar con Magnolia. Con ese par, las risas estaban garantizadas.

Sin embargo, tú seguías sola, cosa que ahora no reprochas. Ahora estás plenamente conciente de lo que hubiera implicado en su momento tener a tu lado a Lupin tal como querías, pero estás completamente segura que no hubiera existido mucha diferencia. Como le dijiste a él en su momento, si alguien comprende cómo se siente el rechazo por algo que no se pidió, ésa eras tú. Desde que lo supiste, la licantropía no te ha supuesto ningún problema, como crees que lo es para los demás. Solamente te dolió por un segundo que no hubiera confiado en ti desde un principio y después, sufres con cada transformación suya. ¿Qué es el amor, sino poder compartir todo del otro, hasta el dolor?

_Porque mi amor esta por encima de tanta traición_

_De tanto desprecio de toda razón_

_Porque el dolor que llevo dentro es todo_

_Tuyo y mío_

No sabes cuánto sufre físicamente, eso es seguro. Pero piensas asegurarte, de ahora en adelante, que sepa que cuenta contigo. Que no importando todo lo que resista durante esas noches de luna llena, siempre podrá desahogarse libremente contigo. Y que siempre lo esperarás para que lo haga, entre besos y abrazos.

_Donde estarán, los besos que nos quedan por contar_

_Lo sabes tú y nadie más_

_Y al despertar, me sentare en mi lado del sofá_

_Para esperarte una vez más_

Y pensando en todo lo que ambos habían tenido que esperar, lo que ahora vivían era una recompensa.

&&&

Pasaste por mucho en cuanto dejaron el colegio. Regresaste a tu país natal, Irlanda del Norte, por orden de tu clan, creyendo que se encontraban en apuros por ese brujo loco llamado Voldemort que últimamente causaba las más espantosas desgracias, pero resultó que te equivocaste. Tu clan se había pasado a las filas de ese malvado mago, y quería lo mismo de ti. Fue motivo de ruptura con ellos, ni qué dudarlo¿realmente esperaban que les hicieras caso, después de cómo te habían tratado a lo largo de tu vida? Solamente te mostraban algo de afecto cuando querían tus habilidades de metamorfomaga para su propio beneficio, y eso no lo ibas a permitir. Aunque en tu interior sabías desde hacía tiempo que eras distinta a ellos (para empezar, tu familia entera había entrado a la casa Slytherin de Hogwarts, y tú eras considerada su deshonra por quedar en Gryffindor), no pensaste que el abismo entre ustedes se abriría de esa forma. Así que después de dejar en claro tu postura, te marchaste para no volver jamás con ellos… Pero tampoco podías volver con tus amigos, recayendo sobre ti la amenaza de que cualquier palabra del tema, y tus amigos lo pagarían. Tú no querías que tus amigos fueran el costo por tu presencia, así que simplemente te alejaste. Y eso implicó dejar también cualquier mínima oportunidad de conseguir que Remus Lupin estuviera contigo.

Además, tu sacrificio no había servido de mucho. La mayoría de tus amigos terminaron muy mal, aunque no fue tu culpa: Lily y James fueron traicionados y acabaron asesinados por Voldemort, Sirius había sido inculpado de ello, enviándosele a Azkaban sin juicio previo, y cuando pudiste reunirte con Magnolia para que te pusiera al tanto (aunque de manera vaga), te derrumbaste. ¿Porqué no habías estado ahí para ayudarlos? Magnolia, visiblemente destrozada por lo ocurrido al que (ella misma te lo contó con algo de retrasoi) era su marido, te hizo ver que de haber estado ahí, también hubieras acabado sin vida. Sirius le había confiado que los mortífagos (los seguidores de Voldemort) te andaban buscando por lo que sabías de los demás O'Campbell. No te quedó más remedio que irte de nuevo, por el riesgo de que los aurores te creyera mortífaga al igual que al resto de tu clan, prometiéndole a Magnolia que la visitarías en cuanto pudieras. Y ella a su vez te pidió que fuera pronto, porque quería honrarte con ser la madrina de su pequeño.

Y cumpliste. En cuanto nació el único hijo de Magnolia, al que ella llamó James Sirius (pero al que llamaba cariñosamente Jimmy), estuviste con ella, amadrinaste al pequeño y después de unos días, volviste a marcharte. Años después, cuando Magnolia te preguntó si buscaste a Remus, le contestaste que no. ¿De qué serviría ahora, después de tanto tiempo? Sabías reconocer cuando algo no valía la pena.

Pero años después, cuando te lo encontraste en el callejón Celta sin siquiera esperarlo, supiste que había valido la pena. Era como si él mismo también deseara encontrarte, porque la mirada que te dirigió al reconocerte era una intensa y llena de afecto. Como si hubiera encontrado algo valioso que ya daba por perdido. No perdiste la oportunidad, esta vez sí te decidiste, y seguiste al pie de la letra lo que decía Lily frecuentemente: _Si no arriesgas, no ganas. Y si no ganas, luego no tienes nada para volver a arriesgar._

Te arriesgaste. Y ganaste. Aún te parece soñar cada vez que lo recuerdas, cuando esa tarde, luego de platicar largamente sobre tiempos pasados, riendo y suspirando, de pronto sacó una cajita negra, te la tendió y te preguntó con tierna seriedad.

—¿Querrías acompañarme en las buenas y las malas, Heather?

Cuando abriste la cajita y descubriste el anillo de plata con una perla a modo de diamante, te echaste a llorar. Remus se sobresaltó, pero pronto notó la sonrisa que acompañaba a sus lágrimas. No había nada que temer, al fin tu espera era recompensada. Estarías con ese buen hombre por siempre y dejarías de sentir culpa por haberlo abandonado sin explicaciones.

—¿Y cuándo? —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió preguntar al tener puesto el anillo —¿Cuándo nos casamos?

Remus Lupin se puso serio, reflexionó largo rato y finalmente, dijo.

—No lo sé. Ambos estamos muy ocupados.

Era cierto. Te habían dado empleo en el Ministerio de Magia como inefable (miembro del Departamento de Misterios), en tanto Remus tenía obligaciones en Hogwarts que no podía eludir. Aseguraste que no importaba, pero sentiste algo de tristeza por ello. De nuevo tendrías que esperar.

_Te esperare,_

_Mi pena contenida la conoces bien,_

_Tan bien que si me dejas moriré de pie_

_No lloraré tu ausencia solo esperaré_

_Y te daré mi vida entera_

Los trámites para tu matrimonio tardaron más de lo previsto. No pudiste creer todo el papeleo que los obligaron a hacer¡incluso fueron interrogados por un miembro del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia! Eso fue lo más humillante de todo, que a cada uno le tuvieran prejuicios: a Remus por ser hombre lobo, a ti por ser metamorfomaga… Sí que las cosas a veces eran irónicas. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta que ambos se amaban con todo el corazón, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia? Seguramente no, como tampoco se daban cuenta de que a ninguno de los dos le importaba lo que el otro era.

_Porque mi amor esta por encima de tanta traición_

_De tanto desprecio de toda razón_

_Porque el dolor que llevo dentro es todo_

_Tuyo y mío_

Y por fin, luego de casi un año de diligencias, lo lograron. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Ninguno de los dos tenía ya a algunos de sus amigos más queridos, pero Magnolia era la representante viviente de los ausentes. Ella y muchos otros que acudieron a su enlace les recordaban que nunca era tarde para amar y dejarse amar. Así que se dejaron llevar y disfrutaron de la fiesta casi como aquel Halloween en la que Lily y James, al igual que Sirius y Magnolia, empezaron a unirse.

&&&

Ahora, recordando todo eso cómodamente recostada en un sofá rojo de tu sala de estar, te preguntas qué habría pasado de haber cambiado ciertas decisiones de tu vida. ¿Qué habría pasado de no haber obedecido a tu clan aquella vez? Tal vez hubieras acabado muerta por desobedecerlo. ¿Qué habría pasado de haber vuelto a Inglaterra, a pesar de la amenaza de tu clan? Seguramente los muertos hubieran sido tus amigos. ¿Y qué habría pasado si…? No, mejor no seguir preguntándose. Estiras los brazos, torciendo el cuello y con los ojos entrecerrados, diriges la mirada a una de las ventanas del departamento. El cielo está clareando por fin, apagando de cierta forma las estrellas, pero la luna llena aún seguía brindando su luz. Suspiras, sabiendo que deberás esperar un poco más para verlo. Pero al menos ya estás despierta.

_Donde estarán, los besos que nos quedan por contar_

_Lo sabes tú y nadie más_

_Y al despertar, me sentare en mi lado del sofá_

_Para esperarte una vez más_

Al cabo de un par de horas, cuando ya tienes una charola con el desayuno en la mesa de centro, oyes la chimenea. A través de la red Flu, acaba de aparecerse tu exhausto marido. Tu marido… ¡Qué bien se siente al pensarlo!

—Buenos días —saluda Remus, avanzando con paso titubeante y sacudiéndose la tierra de la remendada túnica marrón que viste.

—Buenos días —le sonríes, invitándolo con un gesto de mano a sentarse en el sofá —El desayuno está listo. Podrás comerlo antes de regresar a Hogwarts porque ya hice todo lo demás: el agua del baño está caliente, una túnica planchada, tu maletín en orden…

Te interrumpes al descubrirle una sonrisa a Remus, una que no pierde al tomar asiento en donde recién le indicaste, y te observa con cierto interés.

—¿Sabes que cada día te aprecio más, Heather? —inquirió, estirando la mano para tomar un pan tostado.

Tú le sonríes de forma radiante, y ocupas tu sitio en el sofá, a su lado.

_Donde estarán, los besos que nos quedan por contar_

_Lo sabes tú y nadie más..._

_Yo sin tu amor_

_Soy un montón de cosas menos yo_

_Me duele tanto el corazón… Mmm._

—¿Y sabes que cada día yo siento igual, Remus? —preguntas a tu vez.

Él simplemente se limita a asentir y a compartir el desayuno contigo.

Ya te hizo esperar demasiado y tú también. Hay que ocuparse de cosas más importantes que declarar abiertamente cosas que ambos ya saben… por muy agradable que sea.

&&&

(1) Alba_, en gaélico escocés, es el nombre para Escocia._

&&&

_26 de Septiembre de 2007. 12:40 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags.)_

_¡Hola, hola, gente hermosa! Aquí Bell, reportándose. Sí, ya sé que debería andar actualizando PGMM, o El último emblema, o Poke–Universos o cualquier otro de mis fic's en proceso, pero ni modo… Hace mucho que quería hacer un song fic más para la colección de mi Cancionero de Reacciones y como que la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, de tanto oírla, me dio la idea._

_Primero que nada, a muchos de seguro les extrañará que ponga uno desde el punto de vista de Heather O'Campbell (ahora Heather Lupin desde ET3P), pero la canción se prestaba. No sé porqué, pero se prestaba. ¡Perdónenme si no lo creen así! Es que soy complicada, jajaja. Lo que sí es divertido es cómo consiguió James su primer cita con Lily (según yo), al igual que Sirius con Magnolia. Es que pensé que sería divertido, es todo. Lo que me recuerda… Fanny–chan, el proyecto que teníamos platicado y que nomás se quedó estancado… Lo ando considerando. Pero para esta entrega lo estoy dudando. ¡Válgame, verso sin esfuerzo! Oh, Dios, qué predicamento, jajaja._

_En fin, me despido. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto._

_Nota al 6 de octubre de 2007: Oyendo de nueva cuenta la canción (que debo confesar, es una fe mis favoritas, más siendo de LODVG), me di cuenta que al final, le faltaban unas líneas,. ¡perdónenme, en serio! Es por eso que hice la rectificación. Así que cuídense y nos leemos pronto._


End file.
